Vida ajena
by Workie
Summary: Izuku sufre de un transtorno de despersonalización luego de un duro enfrentamiento contra un villano. A partir de ese día, buscará adueñarse de una vida que no considera suya.


Esta historia participa para la actividad del grupo "Zona Hero", patrocinando al distrito #2

* * *

—Cariño, ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó la castaña.

—Claro. ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? —

—...Llevas más de diez minutos mirando el cuadro de la pared. —

Izuku hizo una mueca y después ladeó la cabeza. ¿Tanto tiempo había sido?

La chica suspiró, se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano. —Sé que estás pasando por un momento difícil, pero vas a ver que saldrás adelante. No, saldremos adelante. Somos un equipo, ¿O no?— Cuestionó la mujer, poniendo la mano del moreno en su pecho.

—Lo somos— Contestó con un deje de duda en su voz.

Uraraka torció su rostro en un gesto doloroso. Izuku no la estaba pasando nada bien, y ese problema también la atribuía a ella, como su esposa.

Todo había comenzado a raíz del ataque de un villano. El combate había sido desastroso. Si bien habían logrado salvar muchas vidas y encarcelado al villano, el costo había sido muy grave en cuanto a la salud de Izuku. Tuvo varias lesiones corporales, y si bien sospechaba que algo andaba mal en su sistema nervioso, no se había confirmado nada.

—Voy a salir— Le avisó el hombre. Uraraka soltó su mano y se despidió agitando la mano. Hace algunos días, se había dado cuenta de que su esposo se incomodaba si ella le daba besos, lo cual la hacía sentir sumamente triste. Cuando el joven desapareció de su vista, se tumbó en la silla del comedor y lloró. Había mucha pena en ella, pero no podía confrontar a Izuku, al menos, no ahora. Ni siquiera sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien o no. Ella lo notaba extraño incluso en las visitas de sus amigos. Era como si no los conociera, exactamente como sucedía con ella.

...

Izuku recorría las calles de la ciudad, mirando de aquí para allá. Todo era muy raro. Las luces, los anuncios, las personas. Era como si no perteneciera allí. Todo le era ajeno, incluso su cuerpo.

Era extraño. Era como si su cuerpo se moviera en automático. Él quería ir a la izquierda, pero sus piernas iban hacia la derecha. Quería seguir caminando, pero por alguna razón, se encontraba de inmóvil en esa esquina.

Vio sus brazos moverse. Apreció las cicatrices que yacían dibujados sobre estos. ¿Eran suyos? ¿Cuándo había sucedido eso?

Recordó el cuadro de la pared, el que estaba en su casa. Allí también tenía cicatrices, pero no tantas. Por lo que asumía, era una foto de su graduación, o algo así. Muchas de las personas de esa foto habían ido a visitarlo, y aunque lo habían abrazado y tratado con cariño, no había sentido nada, ni siquiera su calor.

Era como si fuera un espectador. No entendía nada. Solo veía los días pasar, así como las personas en la calle. Aveces recordaba (¿Los recuerdos eran suyos?) cosas y las relacionaba con lo que veía, pero, ¿Y eso qué?

La chica con la que vivía, era su esposa. Por alguna razón, tenía más consciencia sobre ella, pero no era como si sintiera apego por ella. Sin embargo, había algo que le inquietaba respecto a su persona, como si hubiera algo dentro de él que estuviera reservado única y exclusivamente para ella, pero que, por alguna razón, era incapaz de dárselo. Y ese algo, también se sentía bastante mal cuando ella hacía una cara triste.

El otro día, había tocado su hombro, y algo se había movido en él. Quiso abrazarla, pero sintió miedo cuando su cuerpo se movió por una voluntad que no era la suya, y se echó para atrás.

Cuando se dió cuenta, estaba frente a una estación de tren. ¿Cuándo había llegado allí?

—¡Si no vas a abordar, apártate del camino!— Fue lo que le dijo una persona antes de empujarlo. Se desconcertó. Pasó un rato allí, y cuanfo tomó conciencia, ya no había casi nadie allí. De pronto, un empleado (le parece que el chico de la ventanilla, el de los boletos), se acercó a él. —La última corrida será quince minutos, y bueno, usted ha estado aquí parado desde hace como tres horas. ¿Necesita ayuda para saber qué línea lo lleva a una estación cercana a su destino? La estación cerrará dentro de poco, y no puede quedarse aquí...—

Izuku se quedó mirándolo unos momentos y después se fue, sin decir nada. Caminó un rato, y luego de otro (rato, supone), terminó corriendo. Era frustrante. No importaba cuántas veces pasara por la misma calle, todo era igual. No sentía nada. La reconocía, y aunque era la ciudad en la que más tiempo había vivido, no sentía ni siquiera un deje de familiaridad e incluso olvidaba calles por las que acababa de pasar. Por si fuera poco, ni siquiera su cuerpo le obedecía. Era como si fuera un espectador y comenzaba a dudar en si ese cuerpo era realmente suyo, en si esa vida que estaba "viviendo" realmente era suya. Vida. ¿Qué es la vida?

Hace unos días, Uraraka le había dicho algo acerca de que él había enriquecido su vida, y que a lo largo de esta, había hecho muchísimas cosas por ella, y que ahora era su turno de regresarle un poco de esa amabilidad.

Ella era algo extraña. Si bien no sentía apego hacia su persona, tampoco se sentía ajeno. No sabía cómo describir el sentimiento que le producía. Tenía la teoría de que si lograba hallar todas las piezas, recobraría el sentido, pero luego se ponía a pensar en qué sentido buscaba. ¿Sentido de pertenencia, tal vez?

No sabía si esa vida que pretendía vivir era la suya o la de alguien más, pero conforme pasaban los días, cada vez deseaba más que fuera la suya. Tenía amigos que se preocupaban por él y una linda esposa.

De pronto, sintió su teléfono vibrar. Una llamada. Contestó como si nada, y era uno de sus amigos. Iida. Por lo que le dijo, Uraraka estaba muy preocupada por él y había salido a buscarlo.

...

No supo cómo, pero cuando recobró la consciencia, se encontraba en casa nuevamente. Lo sabía por el color beige de la pared y el caoba del suelo. Y sobre todo por aquella mujer que lo abrazaba mientras lloraba. Decía que había estado desaparecido por dos días. ¿Dos? Si tan solo había salido a dar un paseo por la tarde.

Le contó que gracias a su popularidad como héroe pro, algunos de sus seguidores le habían dado alimentos en esos días, y que incluso le habían ofrecido hospedaje, pero que no sabía a ciencia cierta si había aceptado o había dormido en la calle. Ella decía que solo estaba muy agradecida de que no le hubiera sucedido nada.

Ese día, le hizo tomar un baño.

Al día siguiente, quiso volver a salir, pero ella no se lo permitió. Eso lo molestó. ¿Cómo reuniría los fragmentos si se lo que impedían?

Uraraka tuvo que salir ese día. Ella también era una héroe pro. Héroe pro. Si él lo era, ¿Qué hacía perdiendo el tiempo en casa o vagabundeando? ¿No debería estar salvando personas?

Una película llegó a él. Veía su cuerpo. Estaba salvando a un niño. En otra, salvaba a la castaña. En otras, salvaba a personas que ni siquiera conocía. Lucía alegre, satisfecho. Deseaba un poco de esa satisfacción.

Trató de abrir la puerta, pero había sido bloqueada por fuera. De alguna manera, activó su quirk y la rompió. Vio luz alrededor de sus pies. Veía ese cuerpo moverse con gracia y destreza. Divisó un área peligrosa, o eso asumió. Evacuó personas.

En algún momento, algo de escombro cayó sobre su cuerpo, y dolió. Eso le hizo sonreír. ¡Al fin algo que se sentía real!

Miró una figura imponente. Muchas personas trataban de luchar contra él, por lo que asumió que era el malo. Apoyó en lo que pudo, y cuando terminó la batalla, todos aplaudieron. Estaban muy contentos porque su héroe número uno había regresado al servicio.

Veía personas sonreír, pero sentía que esa alegría no era para él, sino para el dueño de ese cuerpo.

En medio de esa multitud, divisó una cara familiar. Uraraka. Ella lo miró con ojos vidriosos, y aunque lo reprendió por huir de casa, se alegró porque se encontraba mejor. Fueron al hospital, y allí revisaron el estado de su cuerpo. Se encontraba bien, salvo lesiones menores, pero de ese día. No eran gran cosa.

Regresó a casa con la chica, y tuvieron relaciones. La situación iría en mejora, y poco a poco, se adueñaría de esa vida.


End file.
